L'exécution
by StringOfHope
Summary: J'ai peur, chaque pas me rapprochent un peu plus de ce moment, de ma mort...    UA, OC, un peu d'Angst, One-Shot.


Bonjour tout le monde :) Je viens juste d'arriver sur et c'est la première fanfic que j'écris alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plait ^^ ! C'est un one-shot qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un bon moment et c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de l'écrire même si ce n'est pas dans mon habitude !

Ah pour vous prévenir je sais que beaucoup de gens n'aime pas vraiment ça mais le personnage principal est un OC.

Il n'y a pas vraiment de couple, plutôt de l'amitié !

Bleach et Grimmjow ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement mais Scar si :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier. Il est attendu par tous mais moi, je le crains. Car aujourd'hui est le jour de mon exécution.

Il fait sombre dehors. Un orage approche, menaçant. Je peux le voir à travers la fenêtre se trouvant devant moi. C'est la seule ouverture de cette petite pièce, de cette cellule dans laquelle je suis gardée captive. On m'a assise sur une chaise, attaché les mains derrière le dossier et les jambes au pieds de la chaise. Je ne peux plus bouger.

Des pas. On vient me chercher, c'est l'heure.

- Ouvrez cette grille.

Je ne peux voir mon bourreau mais je reconnais cette voix. Une voix froide et hautaine. C'est un des capitaines, Kuchiki Byakuya je crois. Il me détache les jambes, délivre mes mains et me relèvent par le bras.

- Suis moi.

Nous marchons à travers un dédale de couloir. J'ai de plus en plus peur. Chaque pas que nous faisons me rapproche de la mort, et je ne veux pas mourir.

Nous nous arrêtons devant une énorme porte de bois. Elle s'ouvre lentement, et derrière se trouve la salle des Capitaines. Ils sont tous là, ainsi que les lieutenants, parfaitement alignés. Kuchiki me fait avancer et je me retrouve au centre de l'attention. Je n'aime pas ça, ça me rends mal à l'aise. Lui, retourne à sa place, devant son lieutenant. Je les dévisage tous et aperçois un shinigami ayant l'air de n'appartenir à aucune des divisions. Il est debout, entre un lieutenant au cheveux rouge et aux sourcils tatoués et une autre, petite, ayant des cheveux bruns, très foncés. Lui même a les cheveux orange et il me regarde, l'air... peiné ? Étrange. Je me retourne vers leur chef quand il se mit à parler.

- Nous voilà tous réunis, aujourd'hui, pour l'exécution de Scarlett Johnson, commence-t-il, Arrancar et Espada ayant osé pénétrer Soul Society dans le but de nous voler.

En même temps, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Celui qui se croit notre roi, Aizen, m'y a obligée, m'a menacée de _le_ tué si je ne lui obéissais pas et maintenant, je suis ici à attendre ma mort.

Un chuchotement se fit entendre :

- Vous n'allez quand même pas l'exécuter ? Elle n'a tué personne, non ? Ce n'est pas juste !

C'est le garçon aux cheveux orange, il parle à la fille lieutenant.

- Ichigo, lui répondit-elle, c'est une Arrancar, qui plus est une Espada. Elle est au service d'Aizen. Tu ne devrais pas te fier aux apparences tu sais, elle nous ressemble peut-être mais elle reste quand même un monstre.

Un _monstre_. Voilà ce que je suis pour eux. Pourtant, si j'ai voulu devenir une Arrancar, ce n'est ni pour le pouvoir, ni pour prendre part dans cette guerre, c'est seulement pour que l'on me voie différemment, pour devenir un être digne de vivre et non pas une bête assoiffée de sang n'ayant plus que des instincts. Mais je me rends compte que ça n'aura servit à rien, pour eux je reste un _monstre_ que l'on peut tuer à sa guise sans aucun remords. Je sens un larme couler sur ma joue. Tiens, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pleuré.

Leur chef repris la parole, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir entendu les chuchotements des deux shinigamis.

- As-tu une dernière parole, Hollow ?

- … Non.

Le Capitaine s'approche d'un pas. De plus en plus de larmes coulent le long de mes joues, c'est la fin, je vais mourir dans quelques secondes. Un second pas. Je ferme les yeux, j'espère que je ne sentirai rien. Le grésillement de son Zanpakuto s'enflammant. _Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse... Celle de rester en vie._ Encore un pas. Mon cœur, inutile, bats à toute allure.

_« Criii »_

Ce bruit ? Un Garganta ! Non, c'est impossible. Je suis dans une pièce pleine de Capitaines et un Zanpakuto est sur le point de s'abattre sur moi. Alors ça ne peut pas êtr- Hein ? Que ce passe-t-il ! Je sens des bras m'encercler !

- Je peux savoir qu'est-ce que tu fais dans un endroit pareil, espèce d'idiote !

Cette voix... Grimmjow ! Il est venu, il vient me sauver.

Je m'entends hurler, ma voix est désespérée.

- Grimmjow !

Je lui saute dans les bras et m'accroche à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je pleure, je suis toujours terrorisée.

- J'ai peur, aide-moi.

Tout à coup, il s'est tendu. Il est en colère, très en colère, je le sens.

- Si vous lui faites encore du mal, je vous tuerais, tous... jusqu'au dernier.

Il se retourne, et s'en va, profitant de la surprise des shinigamis. Je ressens la sensation familière de passer dans un Garganta. ... Je suis sauvée... Et je suis épuisée, et,... et...-

Grimmjow entendit sa respiration s'approfondir et la sentit se détendre dans ses bras. Il sourit, _"__elle s'est endormi."_

The End :)

_

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en penser, je suis curieuse ;) Bisouuus !


End file.
